


Sepulcher

by Missy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Post-Canon, Undead, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio returns to the bier shared by his cousin and lady...and hears far more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepulcher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zombiefest '14. Prompt: 198. Romeo and Juliet -- Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Tybalt, Paris -- The families are reconciling in the wake of Romeo and Juliet's deaths. Then Romeo, Juliet, and others who died during the events of the play, come back.

The anniversaries passed by, year by year, day by day. Montague and Capulet both alike grieved, and both alike tried to mend their ways. Benvolio witnessed it all, too close at hand to believe the scope of pain that consumed them. He was married off to a Capulet sister, ensconced in a palazzo by the water and set to produce a wave of heirs.

Yearly, he traveled back to Verona to pay tribute to his fallen cousin and his lady fair. And while there, once in his thirtieth year, he heard this spoken in a harsh whisper.

“Beloved?” It was Juliet’s voice, though corrupted by years of disuse. 

“My sweet,” came the mutter. “Rest thy tongue. Tis early, and we shall awaken the others from their eternal slumbers.”

“But I hunger! I burn and twist within! I crave only more – more meat, more carnage! More _blood!_.”

“Thou may wish in petulance for more, but ye are sated as a cow.”

“I know I am not. I know that there be more for me in the sweet giving of sanguinities.”

“Hush. Sleep.”

“Ah me, the hunger,” she said. “I need to sup, dear husband! I desire the hot pour of wine…of…of…something I cannot explain.”

“Romeo.” And then the disused voice of Mercutio. “Settle thy wife’s dust.”

“Thou knowst well she is not satiable, cuz. We may have to hunt again.”

“Bah. Catch a rat, give her the flesh of a pear – I am not apt to move from this bier. Let me rest my eternal slumber.”

“Is this the Mercutio I hath sworn an oath to? Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood.”

“We lack blood,” said Mercutio. “And our flesh runs near to nothing. Soon she shall be forced to sup on air and dust. It tires me.” 

“If you do not feed me,” Juliet said petulantly, “I shall feast myself. Tis not only men who are born to hunt!” 

“Ahh,” remarked that villain, that self-named rat catcher Paris, whose fire had not been enough to melt Romeo’s steel. “Now I am glad I did not marry to this wench. Silence her, Montague, or I shall find a way to make her quiet!”  
•   
“You shall taste my steel before you see the day!” 

“Are we finally to fight?” Benvolio could hear the sudden interest in Mercuito’s voice.

“No war,” Juliet said. “I wish not for a fight but for a feast, and so my clever hands shall go to the hunt.”

“Cease thy egress,” Romeo said. “Mayhap this shall satisfy thee?”

There was a breath, a pause, the slightest hesitancy. “Would such a flavor sustain me?” Juliet wondered.

“Tush, dearest; twould be the sweetest flavor to besiege thy sweet tongue.”

“La, then…maybe the smallest of bites shall please my fussy belly.”

“Good! Then if he does not jest about feeding thee we shall be able to once more return to our slumber,” Mercutio said.

“He jests, nothing more,” offered Paris.

“Nay, I offer to thee the snowfield of my body, dearest Juliet; please sup, I shall not turn thee away.”

Benvolio fled from the scene before any horrible munching sounds could confirm his cannibalistic fears.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Romeo and Juliet** , all of whom are the public domain.


End file.
